


Trust me, Princess [PL]

by xMadi



Series: Never Stop Dreaming - Collection [PL] [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ikr I'm late, Marichat, Marichat Week, Polski | Polish, Sorry I'm too lazy to translate, kind of, lolololol, trust me - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/pseuds/xMadi
Summary: Marichat week number 1, Day 5 - Trust me.Five times Chat asked Marinette to Trust him, and she agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. So, here we go.  
> Jestem zbyt leniwa aby tłumaczyć to na angielski. A.. minęło.. pół roku od napisania tego tekstu.  
> Nie jestem z niego zbyt dumna, w dodatku gdzieś w połowie zaczyna się robić... nudno? Przewidywalnie? Idk, po prostu nieciekawie, ale miałam ochotę tak napisać, to napisałam i tyle, ha ^^  
> Ogółem, jest to part do pierwszego Marichat Weeku, Day 5 bodajże. "Trust me".  
> Mmm... pół roku temu nie zrobiłam translacji to i teraz nie zrobię, a czemu by nie opublikować!  
> Enjoy, mam nadzieję, że ktoś to polubi ^^

**(1)**

     Północ zbliżała się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

  
     Marinette od dwóch godzin siedziała w tym samym miejscu, zawalona najróżniejszymi książkami.

  
     Musiała na jutro oddać projekt z fizyki. Było to dla niej o tyle trudne, że kompletnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć ostatnich tematów.

  
     Alya doradzała jej, jak potrafiła, ale samej bloggerce przychodziło to ciężko. Proponowała więc, żeby Marinette spróbowała zagadać do Adriena o pomoc. Cóż, skończyło się to na tym, że zaczęła głupio się zachowywać i paplać bez sensu. Ostatecznie dostała miły, przepraszający uśmiech, kiedy chłopak jej snów oświadczył, że musi niestety odejść, bo zaraz zaczyna zajęcia pozalekcyjne.

  
     Teraz miała ochotę zawinąć się w ciepły koc i zniknąć, zostawiając wszystko za sobą. Tikki wysłuchała się dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo jej biadolenia. W dodatku Marinette miała wrażenie, że wszelkie wzory i definicje zaczynają się rozmywać, co przyprawiało ją o ból głowy. Była naprawdę zmęczona.

  
     Z jękiem przycisnęła głowę do książki, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. Pisać notatki – tak - to powinno jej pomóc skompletować wypowiedź. Zawsze byłby to jakiś postęp. Wzięła więc do ręki długopis, do drugiej zeszyt i… stanęła przy pierwszym zdaniu.  
   

     Cholera.

   
     Jej głowa wylądowała z cichym trzaskiem na biurku.

  
    - Zabiję gościa, który wymyślił fizykę – stęknęła.

  
    - Co ci ten biedak zrobił, Księżniczko?

  
     Momentalnie uniosła głowę, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na przybysza. Chat Noir we własnej osobie, siedzący wygodnie na jej łóżku. Z tym jego wiecznym, głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jego zielone oczy wyraźnie jarzyły się w ciemności.

  
     Dziewczyna jednak miała inne rzeczy na głowie, niż zabawianie znudzonego kota.

  
    - Jeśli przyszedłeś, aby mnie podręczyć, to proszę, wybierz inny termin. To – wskazała na podręczniki – zdążyło już wystarczająco mnie zdenerwować.

  
     Chat przyłożył ręce do piersi, teatralnie chwytając się za ręce.

  
     - Jak okrutnie!

  
     - Ciii, próbuję się skupić – odpowiedziała, wracając do książek. – Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz?

  
     Chłopak zszedł na dół, aby przysiąść na ostatnich stopniach drabiny.

  
     - Zostawiłaś otworzoną klapę na balkon. Chciałem tylko zajrzeć do przyjaciółki jak się miewa, czy to aż tak niewybaczalne? – zaczął swoją wypowiedź, wciąż próbując swoich sił aktorskich, chociaż jego uśmiech i błysk w oczach zdradzał wszystko. – Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że będziesz już spała o tej porze.

  
    - Och, więc teraz podglądasz bezbronne dziewczyny podczas snu?

     Chat zachłysnął się powietrzem, prawie spadając przy tym z drabinki.

  
    - O-oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu… - zaczął, ale Marinette mu przerwała machnięciem ręki. Była zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczona na drażnienie się z nim.

  
    - Cokolwiek to było, w porządku. Wierzę ci. Ale mam naprawdę jeszcze sporo pracy, więc…

    - Z czym masz problem?

     Nastolatka uniosła wzrok, przyglądając się przez chwilę chłopakowi. Nagle wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Pokręciła głową.

    - Fizyka. Projekt na jutro. To po prostu mnie zabija.

    Chat kiwną głową, jakby na znak zgody.    

    - Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz.

    - Od kiedy to jesteś geniuszem fizycznym?

    - Jakoś od momentu, jak zacząłem się jej uczyć.

     Uniosła brwi, niedowierzając. Gość w czarnym, lateksowym – zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłym – kostiumie kota, który co chwilę rzuca słabymi żartami i flirtuje ze wszystkim co się rusza. Nie, on zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na dobrego, przykładającego się ucznia.

    - Och, doprawdy? – zapytała z lekką nutą sarkazmu. – Każdy mógłby się domyślić, że jeden z bohaterów Paryża jest orłem z fizyki.

     Z niewiadomego powodu, uśmiech Chata tylko się powiększył.

     Podszedł bliżej Marinette i chwycił dłoń, w której trzymała długopis. Spojrzenie miał czyste, pewne siebie. Może trochę rozbawione.

    - Zaufaj mi, Księżniczko.

     Czy to przez jego ciepły dotyk, czy przez barwę głosu. Nie wiedziała, ale nagle poczuła lekkie uderzenie gorąca. Opuściła wzrok, bojąc się na niego spojrzeć.  
Po czym, nie do końca ufając własnemu głosowi, skinęła głową, zgadzając się przyjąć od niego pomoc.

 

**(2)**

    - Dlaczego na co dzień nie nosisz rozpuszczonych włosów?

     Miękki głos dobiegał zza jej pleców. I pomimo tego, że był jej tak dobrze znajomy, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nie słyszała, jak wchodzi. I szczerze mówiąc, gdyby cokolwiek akurat trzymała w dłoniach, dawno znalazłoby się na podłodze – lub twarzy Chata.

     Marinette odwróciła się, starając uspokoić bijące serce. Stał tam, opierając ciało o drabinę. Z przymrużonymi kocimi oczami i założonymi na piersi rękoma. Wydawał się co najmniej zadowolony z siebie.

     Arogancki kocur.

    - A dlaczego miałabym je nosić rozpuszczone? – zapytała, walcząc z ochotą nawrzeszczenia na niego. To nie był pierwszy raz, jak tak się zachował. Szczerze mówiąc, powoli przyzwyczajała się do jego nocnych, niespodziewanych odwiedzin. Może nawet trochę na nie liczyła. Zamiast tego, podjęła temat. – Nie lubisz moich kitek?

     Chłopak pokręcił wolno głową, nie odwracając od niej wzroku. Podszedł bliżej i – chyba nie do końca świadomie – złapał kosmyk jej włosów. Był zbyt blisko. Na tyle blisko, że mogła zobaczyć drobne piegi na jego twarzy i poczuć jego zapach. Zapach miasta, pewnej wilgoci nocy oraz mydła. I chociaż chciała, nie potrafiła się poruszyć.  
Chat bawił się sekundę jej włosami, przebywając jakby w innym czasie i przestrzeni.

    - Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem – wyszeptał. – Po prostu to nowość. Twoje włosy są naprawdę piękne, tak jak… - nie dokończył, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi zbyt wiele. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, cofając się o dwa kroki.

    Marinette zaschło w gardle. Oboje wyglądali, jakby właśnie obudzili się z długiego snu i nie byli pewni, co tak właściwie jest rzeczywistością.  
Przez jedną szaloną sekundę miała ochotę poprosić go o dokończenie zdania. Ale tego nie zrobiła.

    Patrzyli na siebie kilka sekund w całkowitym milczeniu. Zaraz potem Chat zaczął mówić.

     - Przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. – Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, co Marinette przyjęła z ulgą. Nie tylko dla niej ta sytuacja miała niemal… intymny wydźwięk.

     Nie chciała jednak przeciągać niezręcznej sytuacji. Zaczerpnęła tchu i sięgnęła po szczotkę do włosów.

    - Rozpuszczone włosy nie zawsze są praktyczne. Tym bardziej, kiedy nie jest się do nich przyzwyczajony – powiedziała. Chat wyglądał na zadowolonego, że po prostu przemilczała poprzednią scenę.

    - Nie proszę cię o zmianę swojego stylu, czy coś w tym rodzaju – odparł, ostrożnie się jej przyglądając, jakby bojąc o to, co mówi. – Ale zaufaj mi, czasami możesz dać swoim włosom odpocząć od gumek – zaśmiał się lekko.

     Na twarzy Marinette zagościł lekko złośliwy uśmiech.

    - Jak do tego doszło, że stałeś się moją osobistą konsultantką do spraw mody i zdrowia?

    - Hej, ja tylko chcę być miły!

    - Wiem, wiem, kitty. – Na twarzach zarówno Marinette, jak i Chata, gościły szerokie uśmiechy. Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna czuła się trochę dziwnie. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego, ani jak to opisać. Westchnęła, odkładając szczotkę z powrotem na miejsce. – Może tym razem cię posłucham i jutro dam swoim włosom odpocząć.

     Oczy Chata rozbłysły.

    - Byłoby wspaniale. Naprawdę, wyglądasz… - tym razem zrobił przerwę, szukając odpowiednich słów – równie dobrze jak w kitkach.

    - Powiedzmy, że ci ufam.

     Uśmiechnął się, po czym usłyszał cichy sygnał, sygnalizujący, że czas jego transformacji dobiegał końca. Kilka sekund później znajdował się już przy wyjściu z jej pokoju. Z otworzonych drzwi zawiało chłodnym, wczesnowiosennym powietrzem.

    - Wybacz Księżniczko, niestety twój rycerz musi już iść – zawołał. Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał skoczyć na balkon, ale zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Czy mógłbym..?

    - Przyjść jutro? – zapytała, jakby wiedząc o co chciał powiedzieć. 

     Chłopak nie odpowiedział, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło, że to właściwe pytanie. Nie myśląc długo, odparła: 

    - Tak. 

     Lekki uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach.

    - Cieszę się to słysząc. Dobranoc, Marinette.

    - Dobranoc, Chat.

     I kiedy była pewna, że zniknął i jest już zapewne dość spory kawałek drogi od jej domu, Marinette odetchnęła głęboko.

    - Wiesz co Tikki? – zapytała swoją małą towarzyszkę. – Ja.. – przełknęła ślinę. – Ja naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć, co on tak naprawdę myśli.

  
**(3)**

     To nie tak, że czekała na niego.

     I to nie tak, że czekała na tyle długo, aż w końcu zasnęła.

     Po prostu chciała wyjść na balkon, usiąść z termosem w ręku i poczytać książkę. Noce były ciepłe, lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, więc to było dobre usprawiedliwienie, prawda?

     Czasami nie wiedziała tylko, kogo chciała oszukać.

     Marinette obudziła się, czując jak ktoś coś na niej kładzie. Znajomy, delikatny dotyk dłoni, jakby zawsze bojący się, że może ją zranić. Nie jak w przypadku, kiedy dotykał Ladybug – pewnie, wiedząc, że ma siłę równą jego. Nie. Chat często traktował Marinette, jakby była zbudowana z bardzo kruchego szkła. Czasami robił to do przesady, wtedy zdarzało mu się ją irytować. Ale patrząc na to z innej perspektywy… to było po prostu słodkie.

     Uchyliła lekko powieki, tylko po to, by zaraz potem je zacisnąć ponownie. Niestety, chłopak zdążył zauważyć ten ruch. Poczuła, że odsunął się od niej lekko, po czym usłyszała jego szept:

    - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.

     Pokręciła głową, otwierając powoli oczy i starając się całkowicie odpędzić od siebie sen. Zauważyła, że jest owinięta kocem. No tak, nie chciał aby zmarzła przypadkiem w nocy, a przenoszenie z całą pewnością sprawiłoby, że się obudzi. Chat kucał naprzeciwko niej, z lekko niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Posłała mu miły uśmiech, starając się przekazać, że jest mu wdzięczna.

    - Przecież nic się nie stało, Chat.

    - Czekałaś tu za mną?

     Musiał zapytać. Przewróciła oczami, bo chociaż to była prawda, nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać.

    - Nie cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie, kitty.

     Chłopak zamrugał, ale wiedziała, że nie do końca dał się nabrać.

    - Co w takim razie robiłaś na zewnątrz o tej porze? – słyszała cień śmiechu w jego głosie.

    - Czytałam.

    - Och tak?

    - Tak – odparła, sięgając po książkę. – Proszę, oto dowód.

    - Prawie byłbym ci uwierzył, ale to jest podręcznik od fizyki – odpowiedział, co raz mniej kryjąc uśmiech.

     Marinette szybko spojrzała na trzymaną w ręce książkę. Cholera.

    - Chciałam się trochę pouczyć.

    - Bez światła?

    - Nie jest znowu tak kompletnie ciemno – zauważyła. – Miejskie światła mogą robić za naprawdę niezłe oświetlenie.

    - Albo równie dobrze zniszczyć tobie wzrok – odparł, poważnie zwracając uwagę na ten drobny aspekt.

     Chociaż Marinette miła wrażenie, że tak naprawdę wcale by mu nie przeszkadzało, gdyby zaczęła nosić okulary. Pamiętała moment, kiedy Alya zostawiła u niej okulary i Chat się do nich dobrał. Pamiętała też, że chłopakowi całkiem podobało się, kiedy to ona je przymierzyła „dla zabawy”. 

     Dziewczyna westchnęła, podnosząc się z siadu.

    - Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki opiekuńczy? – zapytała. W głębi duszy sama musiała przyznać, że tak bardzo jej to nie przeszkadzało. 

    - Ktoś musi – odparł, wstając za nią i chwytając za koc, który zaczął się z niej zsuwać, i poprawiając jego położenie. – W twoim przypadku trafił ci się wyjątkowo przystojny i uroczy bohater Paryża. Nie powinnaś się z tego powodu cieszyć? 

    - Póki nie zbudujesz mi fortecy z poduszek jest okey.

    Chat teatralnie schylił się w pół i udawał złamane serce.

    - Księżniczko, jak możesz! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak byłoby ci tam przytulnie… - zaczął mówić, ale Marinette mu przerwała, już nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu.

     Uderzyła go przyjacielsko podręcznikiem od fizyki w ramię.

    - Wystarczy okrycie mnie kocem, kiedy przypadkiem zasnę na balkonie – powiedziała, po czym przytuliła go lekko. – Dziękuję.

     A on odwzajemnił uścisk.

    - Do usług – powiedział. Trwali tak kilka sekund, kiedy nagle poczuła, jak chłopak się ożywia. Odciągnął ją od siebie, chociaż jego ręce cały czas pozostawały na jej ramionach. W jego oczach migotał niebezpieczny błysk, a dziewczyna nagle zaczęła się obawiać, co takiego przyszło do głowy temu głupiemu kotu. – A skoro o usługach mowa – zaczął mówić, a ona uniosła brwi, w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. – To mam pomysł na drobne wynagrodzenie za to, że musiałaś czekać.

     Och. To brzmiało… interesująco.

    - Zostaniesz moją prywatną pokojówką na cały dzień? – zapytała. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie? Sługą, który przez tydzień traktował mnie będzie jak królową? Też nie? – żartowała dalej.

    - Hej, jesteś już księżniczką, a ja twoim rycerzem, nie zmieniajmy tego stanu rzeczy – odpowiedział w końcu.

     Pokręciła głową i położyła dłonie na biodrach.

    - No to słucham.

    - Nie masz ochoty na drobną wycieczkę?

    Wycieczkę?

    - Co masz na myśli?

     Nie dostała jednak odpowiedzi, tylko szeroki uśmiech. Niemal taki, jaki robił Cheshire z „Alicji w Krainy Czarów”. Chwilę później Chat wyjmował z jej dłoni książkę oraz zdejmował z niej koc, kładąc wszystko na podłodze. Momentalnie zrobiło jej się chłodniej, starała się jednak tego nie pokazać.

     Chciała pytać, ale nagle Chat klęknął przed nią tyłem, obracając ku niej twarz. 

    - Zapraszam.

    Marinette zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

    - Co ty..?

    - Ciii – uciszył ją. – O nic teraz nie pytaj, po prostu wskakuj mi na plecy.

     Wiedziała, co chce zrobić. Chce ją zabrać gdzieś daleko i prawdopodobnie w wysokie i niebezpieczne miejsce. 

     Nie to, że bała się wysokości. Zdecydowanie nie. Jako Ladybug miała z nimi często do czynienia. Po prostu taka forma… Była zdziwiona.

     Chat wyczuwał jej wahanie.

    - Ufasz mi? – zapytał poważnym, ale jednocześnie miłym tonem.

     Oczywiście. Jak mogła mu nie ufać? Był jej partnerem. Był osobą, na którą zawsze w każdej sytuacji mogła liczyć. Jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę ją rozumiała. Był jej przyjacielem.

     To on sprawiał, że głupio się śmiała do siebie, wspominając co razem robili. Przez niego mniej sypiała, fakt. Ale dzięki niemu ostatnio zaczęła czuć się dużo lepiej, niż wcześniej. Czasami… zaczynała się zastanawiać… Zastanawiać się, jak tak właściwie wyglądało jej życie, zanim go poznała. Zastanawiać czy nie powinna mu powiedzieć prawdy o niej. O Ladybug. Czy mu nie ufała? Oczywiście, że mu ufała. Jak nikomu innemu na świecie.

     Pokręciła głową. Mogła przecież odmówić. Ale nie chciała. Więc bez słowa powoli weszła mu na plecy i pozwoliła dopasować ich pozycję, aby obojgu było wygodnie.  
Chat wyglądał na zadowolonego z jej wyboru. No, może to nie było do końca dobre słowo. To tak, jakby był… szczęśliwy?

     Kiedy wstał, po raz kolejny przyłapała się na tym, że często zapominała, jaki jest silny. Stał równie pewnie, jakby nic na nim nie ciążyło, jakby nic nie ważyła. A ona mogła poczuć każdy jego pracujący mięsień, kiedy zaczął iść w kierunku balustrady. 

     Skoczył w górę, przysiadając na chwilę na krawędzi balkonu. Jakby czekając na jej reakcję.

     A Marinette po prostu przytuliła się do niego trochę mocniej i z ustami przy jego uchu powiedziała:

    - Ufam.

 

**(4)**

     Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo ją to dotyka.

     Nie dość, że to było tylko kilka dni, to czuła się niemal zdradzona. Jakby fakt, że wyjeżdżał, był największą zbrodnią na świecie.

     Chat stał teraz przed nią, w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Wyglądał nieciekawie, uciekał wzrokiem i bawił się ogonem. Jego kocie uszy znajdowały się trochę niżej, niż powinny. Jakby nie tylko czuł się winny, że informował ją dopiero teraz – dzień przed wyjazdem – ale jednocześnie miał coś więcej do powiedzenia. I bał się, że wcale jej się to nie spodoba. 

     No cóż, już teraz czuła się nie najlepiej.

     Marinette podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Zrobiło jej się zdecydowanie zbyt duszno. Chłodne powietrze zapowiadało zbliżającą się jesień. Liście powoli traciły swój zielony kolor, otoczenie się zmieniało. Ludzie chodzili w swetrach, szalikach, czapkach. Ona sama zaczęła szyć coś ciepłego dla siebie.

     Dla tego głupiego kota również.

     Odetchnęła głęboko. Nie miała na dobrą sprawę powodu do nerwów, prawda? Prócz tego, że całkiem inaczej wyobrażała sobie najbliższe kilka dni.

    - Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? Akurat ten tydzień – i następny również - będzie wolny od szkoły i… i myślałam, że… - zaczęła mówić dość szybko, bawiąc się przy tym palcami. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że robi z siebie idiotkę. Co ona mogła sobie przecież myśleć? Ktoś zwróci na nią większą uwagę? Na prawdziwą nią? Że miło byłoby spędzić te chwile razem, w końcu odetchnąć. Od zakończenia się wakacji mieli mało czasu dla siebie… Może po prostu powinna przestać robić sobie nadzieje. – Nie ważne – powiedziała, odwracając się tyłem do Chata i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jestem tylko Marinette, zwyczajną, nudną nastolatką. 

    - Nie rozumiem? – Niemal mogła sobie wyobrazić jego zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy i chęć podejścia do niej. – Coś się stało?

    - Ty mi powiedz.

    - Przepraszam – westchnął. – Chciałem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale miałem dużo rzeczy do zrobienia…

    - Wszyscy mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Ale jakoś zawsze dawałeś radę wpaść na te kilka minut. Dlaczego po prostu wcześniej nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć? Miałam plany. Nastawiłam się na spędzenie tego czasu z tobą i… - urwała, sama siebie zadziwiając. Ona naprawdę to powiedziała? Zakryła oczy dłonią i odwróciła się do niego. – Ech, dobra, fakt. Zachowuję się absurdalnie. To nic wielkiego, ale jestem nastolatką, a nastolatki nie są racjonalne. W dodatku dzisiaj był ciężki dzień… 

     Podskoczyła, gdy poczuła, jak Chat ją przytula. Kiedy on…? Muszę być bardziej zmęczona, niż mi się wydaje… 

    - Chat? – zapytała powoli. 

     Już sama nie wiedziała co ją najbardziej dziwi. To, co mówiła, o czym myślała, czy jego zachowanie.

    - Nie jesteś tylko „zwykłą Marinette”. I naprawdę z chęcią spędziłbym ten czas z tobą, Księżniczko.

     Szczerze i niemal boleśnie. Miała ochotę skopać siebie za buzujące w niej hormony, które w tym momencie miesiąca odznaczały się wyjątkowym wzrostem wrażliwości. Nagle chciała się śmiać i płakać jednocześnie. Zamiast tego, przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej do chłopaka. 

    - Przepraszam, nie mam prawa być na ciebie zła.

    - To ja nie pomyślałem. Wiesz, że miałaś jakieś plany.

    - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Każdy czas, który mogę z tobą spędzić, jest dla mnie ważny – powiedziała. Poczuła, jak drgnął w jej ramionach. – Ty jesteś dla mnie ważny.  
Miała wrażenie, że nagle zrobił się spięty. Odsunął się od niej trochę, tak aby móc spojrzeć jej w twarz. Jego ręce w ciągu dalszym spoczywały na jej plecach. Nie potrafiła rozszyfrować jego spojrzenia.

    - Marinette, zamknij oczy.

    - Co? Chat…

    - Zamknij oczy – powtórzył, naciskając. – Proszę, zaufaj mi.

     Przełknęła ślinę, dziwnie się czując. Coś w jego wzroku i niskim tonie głosu sprawiło, że posłuchała. Powoli zamknęła powieki. Teraz i ona była lekko spięta. Usłyszała, jak łapie nerwowo oddech, tylko po to, aby chwilę później poczuła jego ciepłe usta, dotykające jej własnych.

     Niepewne, delikatne muśnięcie. Jakby obawiające się, że zaraz go odtrąci. 

     I powinna tak zrobić. Powinna. Kochała Adriena, prawda? A jego serce cały czas należało do Ladybug. Rozmawiali o tym tak wiele razy, a jednak. Jednak to zrobił. A ona nie potrafiła go odsunąć od siebie. Nie chciała. 

     Równie niepewnie jak on, odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jej pierwszy, prawdziwy. Już kiedyś całowała Chata, ale to była całkowicie inna sytuacja. Teraz czuła, jakby jej serce chciało za wszelką cenę wydostać się z piersi. Przyjemnie uczucie w brzuchu i ciepło. Ciepło, rozchodzące się po całym jej ciele. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej ręce znalazły się w jego włosach, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej. Nie było w tym żaru czy namiętności. Czuła, że Chat trzyma ją, jakby miała się zaraz rozpaść na kawałki.

     Przerwali pocałunek, powoli otwierając oczy, nadal znajdując się bardzo blisko siebie. Marinette była przekonana, że jest cała czerwona. On zresztą nie wyglądał lepiej. Potargane jeszcze bardziej włosy, roziskrzone oczy i chowające się pod maską rumieńce. Jego usta drżały lekko, kiedy tym razem ona zbliżyła się, całując go ponownie. Powoli i delikatnie. I nawet jeśli był zaskoczony, nie przerwał tego.

     Nie wiedziała ile to trwało. Nie była pewna, co ona tak właściwie robi. Nie powinna była tego zrobić.

     Kogo ja tak właściwie kocham?

 

**(5)**

     Była rozbita.

     Tak bardzo rozbita.

     Nie miała pojęcia co się wokół niej w tej chwili dzieje. Starała się skupić na swoim zwyczajnym życiu. Szkoła, nauka, projektowanie. Pomaganie rodzicom w piekarni,

     spędzanie wolnego czasu z przyjaciółmi. Obowiązki superbohatera.

     Ale nie potrafiła uspokoić szalejących myśli.

     Całą jej obecną niestabilność psychiczną zawdzięczała temu głupiemu Kotu.

     Powinna się cieszyć, dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę udany. Do pewnego momentu. Ale wróćmy do początku.

     Z Chatem postanowili przemilczeć to, co zaszło między nimi. Czasem było jej jednak wyjątkowo trudno. Nieraz Marinette łapała się na tym, że przygląda mu się trochę zbyt uważnie. Zwraca uwagę na miękkość jego włosów, rysujące się pod kostiumem mięśnie. I jak mówił, czasami spoglądała na jego usta, przypominając sobie, jaki był ich smak. Jakie to było uczucie. I chociaż rozum mówił, że to było niewłaściwe, serce sprzeciwiało mu się z całą mocą. Ale czekało ją też jej normalne życie. 

     Od jakiegoś czasu jej relacje z Adrienem naprawdę się poprawiły. Rozmawiali całkiem normalnie, a ona coraz rzadziej zachowywała się… no. W ten sposób. Przestała uciekać na jego widok, mówić niezrozumiałe słowa i wymachiwać zbyt dużo rękoma. 

     Ok, jeszcze musiała trochę nad tym wszystkim popracować, ale zrobiła duży postęp!

     Dzisiejszy dzień więc należał do całkiem zwyczajnych. Szkoła, walka z Akumą. Potem przerwa obiadowa, czas dla przyjaciół. Wyjście wieczorne do kina.  
A potem wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

     Adrien zaproponował jej odprowadzenie do domu. Wszystko było pięknie, jak w jakiejś bajce. Tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, że przysiedli na chwilę w parku obok jej domu, aby przedłużyć tą chwilę. I tak jak na bajkę przystało – zakończenie tego wieczora powinno być idealne. Otóż ona sama – nieśmiała, zwyczajna Marinette Dupain-Cheng, w pewnym momencie znalazła się w ramionach jej nastoletniej miłości – idealnego chłopaka i popularnego modela – Adriena Agreste. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu śniła o takim obrocie wydarzeń. Trochę w to nie wierzyła, bo jak to – ona miała zostać pocałowana przez niego? A jednak.

     Idealnie, prawda?

     Problem w tym, że chwilę później zobaczyła kogoś innego. Przypomniała sobie. Podobne, ale jednocześnie inne oczy. Ciepłe, miękkie usta. Ostrożny dotyk, obawiający się, że jeśli ona teraz ucieknie, cały jego świat się rozpadnie.

     Dwie minuty później siedziała już na swoim łóżku, przytulając się do poduszki i starając się powstrzymać łzy. Tak po prostu uciekła od Adriena, mówiąc cicho „przepraszam”. Dziewczyno, czy to nie tego właśnie chciałaś? Cały ten czas? A kiedy twoje marzenia się spełniły, tak po prostu zrezygnowałaś? Dlaczego?

     Minęło kilka minut. Może godzina. Czy można kochać dwie osoby jednocześnie?

     Uspokoiła się jakąś chwilę temu. Teraz tylko słuchała ciszy nocy. Milknące odgłosy miasta, włączony telewizor piętro niżej. Gdzieś szczekał pies, gdzieś miałczał kot. Ktoś wskoczył jej na balkon…

     Zaraz.

     Nie przesłyszała się. Usłyszała ciche stukanie w klapę nad łóżkiem.

    - Chat, nie mam nastroju. Proszę – głos się jej załamał. – Wyjdź.

    - Coś się stało? – pytał. 

     Marinette wzięła głęboki wdech, czując ponownie napływające łzy do oczu.

    - Nie. Wszystko w porządku.

     Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Chyba go nie przekonała.

     Zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu otworzył drzwiczki. Spojrzała w górę, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jego zmartwiony wzrok. Nie wiedzieć czemu, tylko bardziej ją to rozłościło.

     Rzuciła w niego poduszką, po czym szybko zmieniła miejsce, przenosząc się na drugi kraniec łóżka.

    - Odejdź – prawie krzyknęła. – Nie chcę cię widzieć! 

    - Marinette, proszę – powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju i odkładając poduszkę na miejsce. – Porozmawiaj ze mną. – Podszedł do niej, łapiąc ją za dłonie, tak, aby nie mogła nimi zakryć twarzy. – Proszę.

     Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Nie teraz. Pokręciła głową, uparcie patrząc na swoje kolana.

    - Zostaw mnie. – wychrypiała, kiedy znowu poczuła, jak jej policzki stają się mokre. – Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego musiałeś się pojawić i wszystko… - zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała co tak właściwie chce powiedzieć. To nie była jego wina. – Powinnam się cieszyć, a zamiast tego nie wiem co myśleć!

    - Uspokój się i daj mi sobie pomóc – błagał, a jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na niej. – Marinette, jeśli cokolwiek mogę zrobić…

    - Wystarczająco już zrobiłeś!

    - Ale ja…

    - Kocham cię! – wykrzyczała w końcu, unosząc wzrok. – I jego też. I nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, dlaczego. Nie potrafiłam dzisiaj tak po prostu zapomnieć o tobie i cieszyć się, że w końcu on mnie zauważył! Uciekłam, tracąc pewno jedyną szansę. Dla czego? Dla czegoś, co nie ma prawa realizacji? Czemu oboje zaprzeczamy? Ja… Ja po prostu nie potrafię – rozpłakała się, chowając głowę w kolanach.

     Zamiast bajki wszystko zmieniło się w telenowelę.

     Chat milczał, a ona nie wiedziała, czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć. Miała jednocześnie wielką ochotę na niego krzyczeć i mocno się do niego przytulić. Aby udawał, że go tutaj nie ma oraz aby powiedział cokolwiek. Pocieszył, zbeształ. Obojętne.

    - Mari? Hej, Mari? – puścił jej dłonie, aby zaraz unieść jej twarz. Zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała. Uciekła wzrokiem. – Mari, proszę. Spójrz na mnie. Księżniczko…  
Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła kilka razy, próbując się uspokoić. Mimo wszystko, jego bliskość koiła jej nerwy. Powoli, ale jednak.

     Poczuła, że jedną ręką kreśli relaksujące kręgi na jej plecach. Tak jak wiele razy, kiedy złościła się z jakiś błahostek. Otworzyła oczy. 

     - Nie wiem, co myśleć – powiedziała cicho. – Nie wiem, w co wierzyć.

     Jego spojrzenie było wyjątkowo łagodne. Uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując dać jej otuchy.

    - W takim razie uwierz we mnie. Zaufaj mi – odparł, z obietnicą w głosie.

     A kiedy powoli skinęła głową, on powiedział krótko.

    - Plagg, detransformacja.

**Author's Note:**

> A nie mówiłam, że banalne? :D Jak to mówią : I don't care ^^  
> Przeczytałeś? Bądź miły i zsotaw komentarz, to zawsze pomaga zebrać się w pisaniu kolejnych postów! ^^\  
> Have a nice day!  
> ~ Maddie


End file.
